The Real And Naughty Naruto
by The True Wind Sorceress
Summary: This is the stuff that REALLY happens in naruto, nothing cut out. Lemon for sure, still writing the rest. Yaoi maybe some other stuff. Major NaruxSasu especially in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Real And Naughty Naruto-Chapter One

A note from The True Win Sorceress…

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed Yaoi In Konoha!!! If you that, than I think you'll really love this one. I got the idea one day while watching Naruto. I started thinking, maybe even in the original Japanese version they left out some of the more explicit things. I don't own Naruto but this is my take on what it's _really _like. Even if most of the yaoi, yuri, and Hentai is not real, some of it (like this first part) does seem like it might happen. Hope ya luv it!

Lil' Byshop

_Sakura seductively walked into the room. She wore only a pink silk cami with the straps hanging down on her arms and panties to match. Her headband was removed, leaving her hair to dangle. Naruto seemed even more erotic, wearing nothing at all. His only cover was a green satin sheet that hid one thigh and the area of his hips._

_Sakura could no longer take it. She pounced on Naruto, pinning him to the bed. She held down his arms and held him in place between her thighs. He knew today they would go all the--_

Naruto's alarm clock sounded noisily. He slowly sat up, sad that it was just another dream. He pushed the button to stop the noise and looked down to see his shame. He had gotten hard for nothing.

These wet dreams came more frequently with every passing night. He was now accustomed to waking up to the feeling of arousal and stained sheets. Angrily, he sat up and walked to the bathroom to take care of his "little problem".

Across town, Sasuke also awoke. His hair messily hanging down in his face. A pair of faded jeans was all he had on. They were still unzipped from the previous night when he had masturbated to the thoughts of his secret crush. He stood up, yawned, and gradually prepared for his day.

At the bridge the team waited for Kakashi. He was late (as usual) to bring them to the training grounds for practice. Naruto was trying (as usual) to gain Sakura's attention through his foolish antics and inappropriate comments. Sakura was (as usual) fastidiously fixing her hair to try to gain Sasuke's attention. Then of course, Sasuke was (as usual) not caring about any of this.

Finally, Kakashi showed up, reading his icha icha paradise book.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, _Sasuke._" he said adding a special notation to Sasuke's name.

Sasuke remembered the conversation they had the previous meeting and felt sort of ashamed that he had come to practice after confessing his secret crush to Kakashi. But at lest for now, his crush did not know about Sasuke's infatuation with them.

Soon they were at the training grounds trying to destroy kakashi's kage bushins. Sasuke was doing quite well but that was no surprise, as was the fact that Naruto was doing less than satisfactory. Sakura was just trying to stay out of the way but was about to make a huge mistake.

One of Kakashi's shadow clones ran in front of her and she couldn't get out of the way in time. Sasuke had already preformed the hand signs for his famed katon gaikyo no jutsu and Sakura nearly got scorched! Luckily she wasn't injured…but the top half of her dress was completely burnt off!

She quickly covered her chest with her arms and blushed heavily. Naruto however had an entirely _different _reaction to seeing Sakura naked. One that would make him just as embarrassed as she was. He tried to cover it up but Sakura quickly noticed. Some how she managed to cover her chest and wave a fist at him at the same time.

Soon the real Kakashi showed up, realizing that something was wrong. He first saw Sakura, in all her naked splendor. He quickly covered for her by removing his jonin jacket and letting her use it. He next turned his attention to Naruto, whose problem was oh so painfully obvious.

In the midst of all of this confusion was Sasuke and though he had no problem visible to the naked eye his was the most serious. For under the smug smile he utterly enjoyed all of this. He took pleasure in seeing Sakrua being embarrassed (for he secretly hated her for all the years of obsessive torture he had to suffer through). He enjoyed seeing a fumbling Kakashi try to deal with the situation at hand (for this was payback for the chastisement he was given). But most of all he enjoyed seeing a horny Naruto trying to deal with his position. Though most expected this to be the case (for they have been enemies since they practically met) it was not Naruto's embarrassing predicament that made this moment so fun for Sasuke. In fact, the truth was that he was aroused by the thought of a horny Naruto and loved being there as this event unfolded.

Kakashi soon noticed Sasuke's fixation with Naruto and sent him away to get Sakrua clothes before Sasuke was in the same position Naruto was. Sasuke obeyed but was slightly angry as he rushed back towards the village. Then again he could understand Kakashi sending him away, for he was the only other that knew Sasuke was different. He was the only other person that knew Sasuke was gay.

Back at the training grounds Kakashi separated Naruto and Sakrua for a man-to-man talk.

"It happens to everyone." He said as he and Naruto walked along. "It even happened to me at my age."

He knew that Kakashi was just trying to help but every passing word made the situation worse.

"You know maybe I shouldn't tell you this…" He confessed. "But I think that it's important for you to know…"

"Know what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Well…Sasuke may have a rough exterior but deep down he really likes you."

"Well I guess it's good to know that you always have an ally."

"That's not exactly what I meant…I mean he_ really_ likes you."

"Huh?" Naruto said, tilting his head to one side.

"Well…it's just…" He replied, trying to explain this in a way Naruto could under stand. He thought of saying it plainly but he knew just blurting out 'Sasuke wants to fuck you.' would result in some strange behavior. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now, just forget anything I said." He proclaimed, blowing it off.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled, figuring that there were bigger problems at hand than if Sasuke considered him a "friend" or not.

They re-entered the training grounds to the sight of Sasuke handing sakura a neatly folded red dress.

-End of Part One-

Next time:

Will Sasuke share his feelings about Naruto with any one else?

Will Naruto realize what Kakashi meant?

Will there be any hot yaoi?…ok, that's a yes but wait for The Real And Naughty Naruto-Chapter Two to find out!

**PLEASE COMMENT MY WRITING SO I KNOW IT IS READ, LIKED AND/OR HATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1A message from the true wind sorceress…

Hoped you loved chi. 1. Here's more, check in for more chapters in a little while.

Lil' Byshop

The Real And Naughty Naruto-Chapter Two

Another note The True Wind Sorceress…

Hope you enjoyed part one, here's part two! I know it's a little dry compared to some of my other works but trust me, if you can think of it, it'll eventually go there. Here it goes!

Lil' Byshop

Naruto slowly walked home, head still hung low in shame. He couldn't believe he'd got an erection in front of Sakrua. Kakashi had released them early, for obvious reasons and now Naruto walked slowly home. He figured if he delayed as much as possible by walking very slow, it would seem like longer before he had to face Sakrua again. He was determined to talk to no one on his journey home but an unusually social Sasuke distinguished those hopes.

"Naruto." He said softly as he came up beside him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." He said angrily. "Come here to make fun of me already."

"No. Just came to talk to you." He stated innocently without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wha?" Naruto asked. He and Sasuke had never just "talked". Usually Sasuke had a hidden motive but today he could not figure it out.

"It's just…well…" Sasuke stuttered. "I need to confess something. I really like you Naruto."

"That's what Kakashi said." He carelessly replied.

"He did? And your ok with that?" He asked in surprise. He had never imagined Sasuke taking it so well.

"Yeah, I say we can be friends. I mean, let bygones be bygones."

"No Naruto I don't think you know what I'm trying to tell you…I…I don't just like you as a friend…I like you like you like Sakrua."

Naruto was silent. He thought either Sasuke didn't understand how he felt about Sakrua or Sasuke… "Than that means that your--"

"Gay, I know. I've felt this way about you for a long time now. Years."

"Sasuke…I didn't know you felt that way about me…" He said blushing slightly.

"Well, are you going to think about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno…" He replied. "I've never thought about being with a guy before…"

"You don't have to make up your mind right now…and it's just an offer. But if you do take it, I'll take it slow, after all I'll never actually been _with_ a guy either." Sasuke said staring deep into Naruto's azure eyes.

Naruto thought about it. Whether it was right or wrong until finally he replied: "I guess we can try…just try."

"I under stand Naruto." Sasuke said back. Then he held out his hand which Naruto shook and they parted ways.

It was a few months after they started dating. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was blossoming, but slowly. So far the two had held hands and hugged but nothing more, at least not until December.

Sasuke was at Naruto's home. Since they both lived alone they figured that sharing a house for a few days was a good way to escape the bitter cold. It was evening. Naruto had already served ramen for the two of them and now they were full and happy. Sasuke had been getting closer and closer to Naruto and had gone as far as to snuggle briefly with him the preceding day.

Tonight they would go no further though, or at least that was the plan.

As Naruto prepared for bed he had come onto the living room where Sasuke slept on the couch to say goodnight. Instead if finding Sasuke asleep or reading as he found the nights before, this time he found him pleasuring himself!

"Hey sasu--oh my god!" He said as he entered the living room.

Sasuke hastily covered up and blushed. Naruto stood speechless as Sasuke became more nervous. Eventually Naruto realized that he was standing there mouth agape and stopped.

"I'm sorry…" Said Sasuke as Naruto sat down next to him. "I promised I wouldn't do this while I was here but I just couldn't hold out any longer. I mean seeing you all the time made me almost constantly horny--"

"I-I make you feel that way?" Naruto stammered.

"Well, yeah. I have been attracted to you for a long time and we're kinda going out." He answered.

"Well maybe you won't _have _to do that anymore."

"What do you men Naruto?"

Naruto did not speak. All he did was smile and blush. Slowly a mischievous smile spread across Sasuke's face. He made the first move, leaning over and kissing Naruto gently on the lips. The kissing became more passionate. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto over and laid on top of him. Soon he began to get hard and reached to take off Naruto's pants.

"Wait!" Naruto interjected.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just…" Naruto said, blushing. "I don't wanna go any farther yet."

"Oh, ok." He said back. He got up off of Naruto and began to walk away.

"One day." Naruto called "I mean I guess we could…"

"It's ok Naruto, I understand." He called back as he entered the bathroom to get rid of the throbbing erection he tried to suppress. He began to quickly masturbate just to get rid of it. After coming, he was about to open the door to exit the bathroom when he heard a strange noise. Soft moaning. He slowly opened the door and followed the noise to Naruto's bedroom. He found Naruto jacking-off in his bed, unaware of Sasuke's presence.

He thought about leaving until he noticed Naruto's closed eyes and opened mouth. He walked over and kissed Naruto, opened mouth. Naruto was surprised but couldn't stop what he had already been doing. In a way Sasuke's passionate kiss made it better. He soon came and Sasuke stopped kissing him.

Naruto didn't even open his eyes but instead simply said: "Sasuke…thanks."

"No problem Naruto, any time."

And with that Sasuke went back to sleep on the couch and Naruto drifted off into another wet dream, this time about Sasuke.

-End Chapter-

Not sure how long the series will last but I'll promise at least 2 more chapters, if not more.

Lil' Byshop


End file.
